Forgotten Legend
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: No es un dios, no es un semidiós ni tampoco es un humano. siempre ha estado entre nosotros, siempre observando y cuidando incluso cuando todo parecía perdido. Tal vez sea un héroe, tal vez se trate de un error...pero de lo que, si estoy seguro, es que no es otra cosa sino leyenda olvidada. (Six Path Powers/Primordial)
1. Chapter 1

**Vi los votos en mi encuesta y a decir verdad estoy un poco…nervioso con lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Sin duda alguna, sé que hay muchos amantes de los libros, sobre todo de este que fue o sigue siendo tan popular. A pesar de que, en algún momento, le quise dar su espacio para leerme esta novela, se me presento ante mi algo que supera incluso mis propias expectativas.**

 **En la actualidad, yo leo muchas novelas ligeras más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que ver animes o mangas. Yo tengo muchos argumentos para esto, pero prefiero enfocarme en este fic.**

 **No me he leído ningún libro más allá de la primera película, por lo que estoy pisando terreno muy peligroso y eso es algo que no me gusta. Sé muy bien las diferencias entre el libro y la película, son bestiales al parecer. Sin embargo, hare una especie de capitulo inicial o beta donde me enfocare en pequeñas cosas sin entrarme de lleno en el argumento central, es mi manera de ir con cuidado en lo desconocido.**

 **Sé un poco qué tipo de persona es Percy Jackson…o bueno, sé qué tipo de persona NO puede ser percy Jackson, que lo hace un poco más fácil de llevar. Si tuviera que compararlo a un personaje que sé muy bien, podría ser Shirou de la saga Fate, solo que aún más tonto e impulsivo, con rasgos violentos de vez en cuando y al parecer súper chetado. Puedo hacerme ideas sobre qué clase de persona es o como pienso desenvolverlo, pero sin leer la historia solo estoy suponiendo, eso no me llevara a ningún lado.**

 **Sobre Naruto aún estoy en dudas, si hacerlo un adulto o un simple niño de preparatoria. ¿alguno tiene una idea? Sé que andar con el grupo protagonista no es una opción, como que es muy repetitivo y hasta cansado, a mí me gusta innovar así que, para mí, esa idea no va conmigo. Probablemente se quedara como un adulto mayor, aunque aún no sé de qué manera cambiara el argumento porque…no es el argumento :v**

 **CONCLUCION. Esta podría ser mi primer y último capítulo, hasta que no me lea por lo menos el primer libro, no creo ser capaz de escribir algo firme. Lamentablemente ya tengo de por si muchos trabajos que hacer, así que pasaran un buen tiempo antes de que pueda hacer el segundo cap.**

 **Si encuentran algún error o les gusto o LO QUE SEA, solo COMENTA, da tu OPINION al respecto. Me gustaría tener SUGERENCIAS o una opinión CRITICA**

* * *

 **FORGOTTEN  
LEGEND**

* * *

Prologo I: El elegido

* * *

La imagen comenzó al abrirse una puerta. Parecía ser que estaba alguien detrás de eso, pues todo era parte de su propia visión. La persona parecía ser pequeña, un infante en otras palabras, ya que el tamaño que tenía era menor al picaporte de la puerta que acababa de abrir.

Con pasos calmados, empieza andar por la habitación. Aquel cuarto era simplemente enorme, era una sala extremadamente moderna y lujosa por las cosas que se podían reconocer, así pues, un televisor que abarcaba casi toda la pared, muchas consolas de videojuegos debajo de ella mientras en los estantes al lado estaban repletos de juegos.

Las demás paredes estaban decoradas con antiguas cerámicas o reliquias, se notaba que eran de un gran valor histórico y por ende económico. los sillones negros hacían un medio circulo alrededor de la pantalla gigante, posiblemente para una gran cantidad de personas.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó, entonces el infante empezó a andar más rápido con sus pequeños pies, subiendo una escalera parecida al vidrio, solo para encontrarse con otra enorme habitación sobre esta, se trataba del dormitorio. Como si se tratara de algo mágico, esta traspasa con lentitud la puerta solo para encontrarse la habitación vacía.

Estuvo un rato rascándose la cabeza al ver esto y otro ruido resonó. Con sus pequeñas piernas, corre fuera de la habitación hacia el lugar donde antes estaba. Casi se cae por las escaleras, pero logro restablecerse en el aire, cayendo suavemente sobre el suelo e iniciando su corrida hacia su destino. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara un cristal rompiéndose.

En la sala, la pequeña figura empezó a rodear los sillones, escondiéndose de alguien que parecía estar bebiendo un poco de… ¿soda en una copa? No paso mucho tiempo antes que se empezara a acercar lentamente hacia él, como si cada paso le costara mucha de su energía…faltaba poco…casi lo lograba. Extendió su mano para llegar hasta el sillón…pero…

"Hestia" la figura quedo congelada al haber sido descubierta "¿Por qué cada vez que vienes a mi casa haces lo mismo?" la voz cansada y ligeramente molesta, parecía haberla reconocido incluso sin haberla mirado. La pequeña figura finalmente se mostró, se trataba de una niña vestida solamente con un vestido blanco largo, de cabellos y ojos castaños.

La niña parecía inocente en un principio, antes de reírse por la broma que acaba de hacer "quería ver si podía sorprenderte" respondió con una gran sonrisa. El hombre sentado en el sillón único solo se dedicó a beber un poco, dejando salir un suspiro al ver que no importa lo que hiciera, jamás iba a evitar a la pequeña niña.

"muy bien… ¿qué quieres ahora? Estoy un poco ocupado con el mundo humano, a pesar de lo estúpidos e ignorantes que son en su mayoría del tiempo, son muy difíciles de mantener bajo control…"se tomó un tiempo jugando con la copa llena de soda "…sobre todo con los griegos haciendo mi trabajo cada vez más difícil…" había cierto rencor en su voz, lo suficiente como para dejar en claro que no le agradaban.

"vamos, no creo que sea para tanto…" desestimo la pequeña, pero para su sorpresa, se le fue lanzado una Tablet de último modelo, que la golpeo en la frente. A pesar de que quería quejarse por el golpe, no dudo en ver lo que tenía en sus manos solo para abrir los ojos ante la gran e incontable cantidad de documentos en el "vaya…eso es demasiado" admitió un poco avergonzada al notar el trabajo que parecía venir del dios del trabajo…que no existía.

El hombre se tomó un tiempo, para beber algo y descansar un poco para volver al trabajo "necesito un par de vacaciones" admitió mientras se estiraba. Sus anchos hombres se dieron a la luz junto a sus grandes brazos tonificados. Parte de su cabeza también rebaso la cabecera del asiento, mostrando una melena rubia en ella "por lo que…escuchare lo que tienes que decir…después de todo te debo un favor" dijo con indiferencia mientras se recostaba nuevamente, como si aquel sillón se tratase de un trono.

"eso no es lo que yo recuerdo" con una voz cantarina, Hestia empezó una pequeña actuación "¡oh! ¡mi diosa Hestia! ¡he aquí a tu nuevo heraldo! ¡dispone de él cual si fuera tu buen sirviente!" se rio de él mientras escuchaba como un pequeño gruñido salía de su garganta, obviamente un poco enojado.

"estoy seguro que fue al revés…pero no importa, igual te debo un favor" se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo, sobre todo cuando vio la sonrisa ganadora de la niña "bueno…varios favores" se corrigió a si mismo mientras se hundía en su sillón con mucho mas cansancio. Su elección de palabras hiso reír a la niña, que se tomó un buen rato disfrutando de su victoria, restregándola en la cara de su compañero.

"bueno…solo quería visitar…ya sabes… ¿Qué es de tu vida?" le pregunto mientras le miraba de frente "…Uzumaki Naruto…" finalmente el hombre es revelado. Su cabello largo casi tapaba sus ojos, los cuales curiosamente eran carmesíes. La piel ligeramente más pálida de lo usual parecía brillar con la luz. Lucía un traje de negocios solo que sin la chaqueta. Parecía muy lujoso al igual que el reloj que estaba usando en ese momento. En conclusión, era un hombre muy atractivo, probablemente de 25 años que le gustaba mucho el deporte por los músculos detrás de sus ropas.

"trabajo, trabajo trabajo…" fue su única respuesta mientras tomaba un poco más de la copa en sus manos, pero se dio cuenta que el líquido en él fue remplazado, probablemente sea te. Le dirigió una mirada a la niña, que se rio entre dientes al ser descubierta "…creo haberte enseñado demasiado bien...has mejorado en tus bromas" admitió mientras tomaba de buena gana del té en su copa de vidrio.

"eso sonó como si fueras demasiado anciano" el rostro de Naruto se frunció al ser llamado anciano, era algo que el detestaba más que nada en el mundo. Esto lo tono Hestia que trato de cambiar la conversación "la verdad es que vengo a informar algo…es sobre uno de mis hermanos que-"

"Zeus ha roto su promesa, lo sé" fue su respuesta mientras jugaba con el té en sus manos. Esta vez, fue Hestia que frunció el ceño al ver que el rubio parecía saber demasiado al respecto "también Poseidón y Hades" ahora fue su turno de estar sorprendida ante tamaña información, jamás había imaginado que los tres hubieran roto su promesa ¡no había pasado ni un par de siglos!

La niña empezó a sujetar con fuerza su mano, aplastando algo invisible con sus pequeñas manos, obviamente estaba furiosa ante lo que se le había informado. Por otro lado, Naruto seguía neutral, viendo con una pequeña sonrisa la forma infantil con la cual la diosa del hogar parecía desprender su furia

"no tengo detalles de sus nombres, pero sé que el más reciente fue Poseidón, fue el último a decir verdad mientras que hades tubo un par de hijos antes del juramento…por lo que supongo que él no incumplió con las normas" Hestia se calmó un poco con la nueva información, podía perdonarlos supongo, sobre todo a su hermano más oscuro "Ya sé que el juramento es absoluto y si el castigo impuesto no se cumple, una gran catástrofe ocurrirá para aquellos que la desafíen, pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" le pregunto mientras miraba como su copa vacía, de pronto se volvió a llenar como arte de magia.

Hestia parecía un poco preocupada al respecto "…no quiero que mi familia termine por desunirse…no quiero un enfrentamiento o una nueva guerra" admitió un poco triste mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de los actos de sus hermanos.

"guerra siempre existirá y no por las obras de un dios, todo ser vivo de alguna manera siempre buscara la guerra, es así como funciona la naturaleza." Parecían sabias palabras para alguien que aparentaba tener solo unas cuantas décadas "la era de los dioses algún día tendrá que terminar, al igual como los titanes y los primordiales…todo tiene su fin, tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo" Hestia se quedó callada escuchando las palabras de un ser más antigua que ella y tal vez incluso de la tierra misma

Naruto se tomó un tiempo para pensar las cosas, sabía que esto no era algo que se le podía decir a cualquiera, mucho menos a alguien que no quería ver a sus seres queridos desaparecer "puedo entender que estas preocupada, pero debes aceptar las cosas como son. Son adultos, son dioses y aun así no saben aceptar sus errores. Algún día tendrán que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones y cuando ese día llegue, deberán de aceptar el castigo correspondiente." Ella asintió tristemente, pues sabía que cada palabra no era más que la verdad.

Hestia sabía que su familia no era el mejor ejemplo, estaba plagada de defectos…muchos defectos, pero seguía siendo su querida familia y por nada del mundo quería perderlos. Los pocos momentos que tuvo con cada uno, siempre eran muy importante para ella, siempre alegraban su día o cuando estaba triste por las peleas que a veces sucedían.

"¿y bien? ¿porque has venido aquí Hestia? Si fue solamente para decirme algo que yo sé, entonces vas por un mal camino." Decía mientras lazaba la copa hacia un lado. Hestia no se preocupó por eso, ni siquiera escucho el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, no es como si importara en realidad. Para su enojo, el rubio saco de la nada otra copa, pero estaba repleta de una bebida que parecía ser licor

Hestia se le quedo mirando un momento sin realmente que decir "bueno…estaba… ¿sabías que afrodita está loca por ti?" el rubio ahora tenía una expresión muerta en su rostro, expresando así su interés en el tema "¡sí! Ayer vino a mi templo para hablarme de un tipo rubio de ojos azules que vio caminando por la calle y que quedo absolutamente prendada de él luego de que salvara a una niña de ser atropellada" termino con una deslumbrando sonrisa, que podría haber segado a cualquiera.

Naruto asintió lentamente jugando con la copa de licor. Bufo con diversión para beber un poco de su vino, algo que molesto a la niña "¡ja! Dime algo que no sepa" a pesar de lo arrogante que sonó eso, Hestia sabía que lo único que sentía era aburrimiento, ella sabía también que un amorío era lo menos que estaba buscando por el momento.

Al ver que no podía ganar, decidió ser un poco más creativa, sobre todo cuando lo vio bebiendo aquella bebida que ligeramente detestaba. Con una sonrisa del mal, decidió molestar al rubio "Mama tiene sueños eróticos sobre ti" aquel ataque directo le tomo por desprevenido, haciendo que escupa toda la bebida de golpe, algo que ella no pudo evitar carcajearse al verlo.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miro a la pequeña niña frente a él con shock "¡debes estar bromeando! ¡¿cierto?!" sus palabras solo le hicieron reír con más fuerza a la pequeña, que se cayó al suelo matándose de risa "¡¿cierto?!" exigió mientras miraba como la pequeña diosa seguía burlándose de él ¡esto era serio, maldición!

"calma, solo era una broma ¡era una broma!" dijo mientras se levantaba y con respiraciones suaves, empezar a calmarse. El rubio que estaba en el filo de su asiento, parpadea un par de veces antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio y caer rendido en su sitio. Ante la vista, la niña solo se ríe mientras ve como el tipo acaba de tener el susto de su vida "vaya, parece que hubieras tenido un infarto anciano" parecía que estaba tan aliviado ante sus palabras, que no le importo ser llamado anciano.

"no lo entenderías, aunque te lo explicara mil años" dijo Naruto mientras hacía aparecer otra copa de la nada, tomando el licor de golpe y lanzando el recipiente. Hestia noto algo y es que esta vez, el vidrio se rompió. "Rea puede ser lo que tú quieras, linda, amable ¡carismática! y sobre todo muy hermosa…pero…" su rostro se arrugo recordando la verdadera personalidad de la madre de todos los dioses.

Hestia parpadeo ante la forma que tubo de describirla y como un pequeño recuerdo parecía eclipsar todas las cualidades positivas de su madre, que para muchos ya era algo que la aseguraba como una mujer que quisieras tener como esposa "eso me recuerda, nunca me contaste que sucedió luego de rescatar a mi madre y esconderla de Cronos" el tono curioso en ella hiso que se acercara hasta el rubio, esperando una larga e interesante historia, algo que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dar.

"Y nunca lo sabrás. Aquella historia queda entre Rea y yo" termino el rubio mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero lo pensó un momento ya que tuvo un poco de duda ante eso ultimo "…y tal vez una Dríada… ¿o era una Nereida? ¿o las dos?" se preguntó a si mismo al tener problemas para recordar. Con el ceño fruncido, dejo escapar un gemido de cansancio y se recordó a si mismo que esos sucesos deberían de quedarse en el olvido por el resto de la eternidad

Hestia también dejo salir un suspiro cansancio al ver lo imposible que era tratar con Uzumaki Naruto. Para ser alguien parecido a un playboy y posiblemente tenia los encuentros amorosos más…subidos de tono de la historia, no era alguien que le gustaba jactarse de sus conquistas, mucho menos tenerlas, pues ella podía contar con sus dedos las mujeres con las que ha estado el ultimo milenio…de hecho no necesita dedos para contarlos porque no ha tenido ninguno…eso es triste para alguien de su edad.

"¡no estoy viejo, maldición!" se quejó Naruto casi como si pudiera leer su mente "¡deja de meterte en mi vida amorosa y ten la tuya propia! ¡consíguete una vida y sal de mi casa!" parecía que ahora estaba realmente molesto.

A pesar de que no debería de objetar o contradecir a alguien superior a ella, eso no la iba a detener a decir lo que pensaba, sobre todo porque fue el quien le enseño a no guardar sus pensamientos "¡no puedo tenerla! ¡soy una diosa virgen! ¡¿recuerdas?!" le restregó aquel hecho con una mirada enojada al rubio, quien se detuvo un momento a pensarlo y recordar que efectivamente, ella era una diosa virgen.

"¡yo no te mandé a ser una diosa virgen! ¡recuerdo perfectamente que llegaste a mi puerta y me dijiste con mucha felicidad que habías encontrado tu camino!" aquel argumento en contra hiso retroceder a Hestia, quien recordó aquel momento en el que llego toda entusiasmada a contarle a su amigo de mayor confianza lo que había pasado en una fiesta.

"¡era una niña! ¡¿cómo iba a saber que me iba arrepentir después de un par de siglos?!" parecían tener una pequeña pelea. Ella recuerda que siempre han tenido pequeñas peleas a lo largo del tiempo que lo ha conocido, esto era algo normal para los dos.

"¡pues debiste de haberlo imaginado! O no sé... ¡¿escucharme?! ¡¿Por qué siempre vienes a por un consejo si siempre me ignoras?!" ella tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que eso era una verdad muy dura "¡lo peor es que siempre regresas cuando las cosas van mal! ¡no soy tu padre como para soportar todos tus errores! ¡y nunca lo seré!" finalizo cortante mientras cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Tal vez siempre tenían peleas, pero últimamente todo le ha estado saliendo mal, estrés en otras palabras fue la causa de aquel arrebato. Cuando un tiempo en silencio ocurrió, tuvo un par de segundos para pensar sus propias palabras y se dio cuenta de lo erróneo que había hecho. Abrió los ojos lentamente para esperar lo inevitable y así fue. La pequeña niña tenía los ojos llorosos, con algo de moco saliendo por su nariz que intentaba sorber con respiraciones, pero no podía.

"Hestia…" cuando la nombro, la niña salió corriendo de la habitación, desapareciendo tras un manto de llamas "¡Hestia!" le llamo a pesar de que había desaparecido. Se tomó un par de minutos para esperar que reaparezca, pero no sucedió. Miro triste su copa, que ya estaba vacía, todas las ganas de beber se habían esfumado.

Espero otro momento, pero seguía sin aparecer. Tenía que admitir que esta vez se había pasado, no era la manera de hablarle a una niña...diosa…de más de miles de años… ¿o tal vez sí? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que no con Hestia, que seguía siendo una niña en su corazón. Miro el techo por un poco de ayuda, hasta que se dio cuenta que los humanos hacían eso para pedir de SU ayuda, era un poco irónico la verdad…más que todo estúpido.

"ya volverá…siempre vuelve" se trató de convencer mientras jugaba con la copa en sus manos, esperando que se llene con te a los pocos segundos como otra broma de la niña. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando, pero conforme más pasaba, más impaciente se volvía y su conciencia le carcomía. Derrotado, decide que es mejor hacer algo "muy bien, lo siento. Solo…vuelve" pidió mientras esperaba alga señal de la pequeña niña.

un ligero sonido de brasas fue que llego a sus oídos. Girando su cabeza, noto que la pequeña niña estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, aun tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿lo dijisteis en serio?" preguntó algo tímida y asustada. Naruto arrugo un poco el rostro al notar el efecto que sus palabras causaron a ella, casi ni siquiera parecía ser la misma niña y no podía evitar sentirse como un idiota.

"no, no lo hice y me arrepiento de solo haberlo pensado …lo siento" la niña paso lentamente, hasta estar al lado de donde él estaba sentado. Con una sonrisa, Naruto despeina a la niña haciéndola reír y también a él "¿todo perdonado?" pregunto mientras abría los brazos. La pequeña niña no dudo y salto a él, terminando en un bonito abrazo que simulaba ser de uno de padre e hija "¿sabes? De alguna manera extrañaba esto, me siento mucho mejor" admitió recordando su cansancio anterior ante todo lo que tenía que cargar de su vida diaria, resguardar el mundo no era una tarea fácil.

"yo también" respondió una alegre niña mientras se dejaba llevar por el abrazo. Ella también ha estado un poco malhumorada y estresada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el olimpo, así que esto era un buen descanso para ella "lo siento por no haber visitado antes "se disculpó tímidamente al recordar que no había vuelto a casa hace más de cien años.

Naruto la coloca en una de sus rodillas para luego hacerle cosquillas, ambos riéndose "no te preocupes, creo que soy lo bastante mayor como para poder soportar otros mil años en soledad, estoy acostumbrado" la risa cambio a un frio intenso por parte de la niña que le miraba fijamente "...okey…te extrañaba mucho ¿contenta?" admitió a regañadientes para tener una sonrisa de Hestia "a veces eres demasiado persuasiva, eres peor que tu madre" recordó el rubio riéndose de su mala broma ¡ambas eran prácticamente gemelas! "¿entonces? ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda ahora?" le pregunto, ahora un poco más suelto, dispuesto a ayudar a su 'pequeña antorchita'

Ella solo le mostro la más grande y brillante sonrisa que hubiera visto en alguien. Siempre era igual y sabía que de alguna forma estaba involucrada en algo que posiblemente haga que el mundo sea destruido…de nuevo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué es una aventura si no intentan destruir el maldito planeta…de nuevo? ¡sería muy aburrido!

"¡vamos salvar al mundo!" el con una gran sonrisa, la toma de debajo de los brazos y la lanza al cielo como si se tratara de una niña a lo cual ambos se empezaron a reír. Esto paró de golpe cuando Naruto acerco su rostro ligeramente ensombrecido hasta Hestia, quien tenía un inexpresivo rostro.

"…es Cronos de nuevo ¿no?" le pregunto mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Siempre que algo malo estaba por suceder era culpa de ese sujeto, lo peor es que es como una cucaracha, no importa cuántas veces lo mate, siempre encuentra una forma de volver nueva y escalofriante.

"…si…es cronos de nuevo" ambos dejaron escapar gemidos cansados ante un posible enfrentamiento contra cronos…de nuevo. Ella desde que recuerda la primera gran guerra titán, Cronos siempre ha sido derrotado una y otra vez no, incluso con la habilidad innata para matar cosas para siempre de Naruto, el encuentra maneras para sobrevivir. Secretamente, ella cree que Gaia tiene mucho que ver con los múltiples regresos de cronos, a pesar de lo mucho que lo ha negado todo este tiempo.

"aquí vamos de nuevo" trato de ser positivo Naruto mientras dejaba en el suelo a la niña pequeña y miraba la enorme ventana detrás de su sillón "bueno, supongo que necesitaba unas vacaciones después de todo" dijo pensando en sus próximas acciones, para luego darle una mirada a la niña "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿un par de helados? Una aventura no se puede iniciar sin el postre" le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras miraban el hermoso paisaje y vistas que tenía desde su ventana.

"déjame pensarlo… ¿Qué tal algunos dulces? Sé que soy la mejor preparando galletas…pero me gustaría ir a comer a un lindo lugar" Naruto rodo los ojos casi entendiendo la referencia. Hestia solo levanto la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa mientras alzaba los brazos "¡hay que ir a _Sweet on America!"_ él sabía perfectamente donde quedaba la dichosa tienda y sobre todo quien trabaja en ese lugar.

"sabes que el hijo de Poseidón ya debe de tener unos cuantos años ¿no? Creo que tiene 12 o es un poco mayor" dijo mientras caminaba lentamente junto a Hestia hasta la salida. La pequeña niña de un salto se sentó en su hombro, algo que no fue tan difícil pues el podía soportar incluso el cielo con suma facilidad.

"mucho mejor, quiero conocer a mi sobrino" dijo con una gran sonrisa. Naruto rodo nuevamente los ojos mientras salía fuera del lugar, mágicamente la puerta se cerró por sí misma. La copa de antes que estaba sobre el antiguo asiento de Naruto, rápidamente se transformó en una esfera completamente negra, que desapareció segundos después.

 **¿qué cosas les esperaban cuando llegaran a tal dichoso lugar? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, esperaba que fuera algo increíble.**

* * *

 **Estoy seguro que esto no llevara a ninguna parte por el momento, ni siquiera es una buena introducción, de hecho, no avanza absolutamente nada, probando así mi falta de información sobre lo que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Si les gusto, hare otro capítulo muy pronto, esta vez contando un poco o entrelazarlo con lo poco que he estado ultimadamente. Probablemente conociendo a la madre de Percy e incluso a este mismo, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que terminara con la entrada al campamento mestizo.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, no olviden comentar que, si veo muchos comentarios, no dudare en escribirlo lo más rápido posible. Así que adiós :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, vengo a traerles otro capítulo…que es relleno porque sigue sin leerme los libros :'v. Si les soy sincero, estoy buscando un fanfics de este lo suficientemente bueno coma para Spoilearme o darme una idea de cuál es el argumento o los hechos más relevantes. Tal vez no saben, pero tengo un problema grabe con la cronología, donde me gusta que este perfectamente alineada y tengo que estar seguro de ello si quiero hacer una historia paralela a la original.**

 **Dicho esto, este es una continuación al anterior, donde solo vengo a "extender" toda esa escena anterior, aunque me gustaría escribir algo de acción…pero aun no puedo ni de chiste. Sinceramente este es uno de los pocos libros que…me aburre leer. Es todo muy repetitivo e incluso puedo suponer el final y también el argumento central sin tener que leerme todo. No hay ese factor sorpresa o… "salseo" como se le suele llamar a hechos que si bien, no son muy resaltantes o importantes en la historia, a la larga es lo que te mantiene pegado al libro más que nada.**

 **Personajes carismáticos…hey he visto que, si los tiene…aunque son secundarios, pero bueno…los tiene y eso es lo importante. La trama tampoco es la gran cosa, casi como si fuera Saint seiya donde la gran mayoría de este ya está escrito porque es mitología griega…y romana al parecer. Argumento central…todo gira alrededor de Cronos si se dan cuenta y se sabe desde un principio porque…es cronos :v, de alguna forma siempre termina siendo uno de los posibles villanos en las historias que tratan de mitología griega :v**

 **También está el hecho de que tiene una fuerte ambientación occidental/estados unidos. Err…eso me hace las cosas ULTRA difíciles. Estados unidos nunca fue mi país favorito en primer lugar. He visitado un par de veces y lo poco que aprendí ahí fue la tendencia ultra capitalista del lugar. Sinceramente…es como si el tiempo estuviera detrás de ti…persiguiéndote para seguir y seguir trabajando…es…opresivo creo yo, también es algo que muy pocas personas notan o prefieren ignorar…**

 **Claro que, esto hay en cada país que existe en la faz de la tierra…pero es como si toda esa persecución constante fuera mucho mayor en ese país, mucho peor en New York. También…el aire huele a temor…y las personas exudan miedo...miedo que también intentan disimular bien. la preocupación es palpable y no se necesita ser un genio para ver eso.**

 **No lo sé, estoy loco o que se yo, pero esa fue mi experiencia personal. Eso explica un poco mi problema en…escribir supongo. No recuerdo nombres exactos de los lugares o no sé dónde se desarrolla toda la historia. El ambiente es clave si se necesita escribir correctamente.**

 **CONSEJO DE REDACCION. Lo principal que uno tiene que saber para empezar a escribir, es detallar completamente EL LUGAR donde se desarrolla la historia o los hechos. Las personas que lo leen deben de poder imaginarse el lugar, tenerlo en la cabeza y conforme va leyendo, tener una especie de película personas donde sucede la historia en la cabeza. Es FUNDAMENTAL, no todo va ser el argumento o la trama, sería muy mediocre si algo así sucediese y perdónenme si algún libro favorito de ustedes es así…pero es la verdad.**

 **LA TRAMA es otra cosa importante y es donde uno coloca su firma :** **D.** **El orden cronológico de como escribes la historia es lo más importante entre todas…y donde uno puede innovar :D.**

 **Creo que el mejor ejemplo que puedo colocar es…la mescla entre pasado, presente y futuro. Los hechos en el pasado repercuten en el presente y las decisiones en este definen el futuro. Si detallas muy bien el pasado, los lectores entenderán el presente y juzgaran a su criterio si las decisiones que se tomaron, decidieron un buen final :D**

 **MADRE MIA, me he excedido y lo siento :P. A veces me pierdo entre mis ideas y he gastado casi una hoja entera conversándoles. NO HAY TIEMPO PARA INTROS, COMENTEN Y LEAN EL CAPITULO :v**

* * *

 **Forgotten Legend**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _No es un dios, no es un semidiós ni tampoco es un humano. siempre ha estado entre nosotros, siempre observando y cuidando incluso cuando todo parecía perdido. Tal vez sea un héroe, tal vez se trate de un error...pero de lo que, si estoy seguro, es que no es otra cosa sino leyenda olvidada._

* * *

Naruto estaba ligeramente con una marca en la cabeza mientras escuchaba a…la diosa del hogar cantar. No habría ningún problema en eso sino fuera porque estaba sobre él y sujetando sus cabellos como si fueran las cuerdas de una montura. Lo peor es que no podía evitar reírse a veces con las ocurrencias de la niña que cantaba alegremente, ignorando el mundo que les miraba.

A decir verdad, desde hace un buen tiempo han estado siendo observados por muchos humanos. tal vez creían que se trataban de padre e hija, pues a veces el hacía bromas y se encontraban riéndose durante un buen rato.

"¡Naruto ahí!" Hestia le saco de sus pensamientos mientras le señalaba un lugar en específico. Finalmente, luego de toda esa caminata, habían encontrado el lugar que tanto había hablado la pequeña diosa, Sweet on America "¡vamos! ¡vamos! ¡no te quedes parado!" jalando de sus cabellos, empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la tienda, que, a pesar de su sonrisa forzada, el no podía esconder su cansancio ante la conversación que se venía.

Finalmente pasaron a través de las puertas y tomaron un lugar entre las diferentes mesas que ahí se encontraban. Sujeto a Hestia y la coloco cuidadosamente en una silla mientras él tomaba otra al lado de ella. Examinando el lugar, descubrió que había una gran cantidad de deliciosos dulces, tal vez no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

Aunque él estaba desconcentrado, el no dejo pasar un olor a podredumbre que se acercaba, sin duda el olor de un humano despreciable. Volvió su mirada hacia una mujer en lo que parecía ser su uniforme de trabajo, algo avergonzada por estar frente a ellos. Su mirada sin embargo paso tras ella, viendo que eran los únicos en la tienda y que los demás empleados estaban escondidos detrás de los estantes y dulces. Saco una conclusión rápida de que ella fue empujada por sus compañeros para tomarle su orden.

" buenos días…¿tienen algo en mente? Podría sugerir un par de dulces" la mujer sin duda apestaba a humano rancio, algo que no concordaba con su corazón. Elevó una ceja y le miro a Hestia, quien asintió con una sonrisa, dando por entender que se trataba de ella.

" ¡quiero un pastelillo!" pidió Hestia emocionada, adelantándose antes que el dijera algo. Con una sonrisa, vuelve hacia la mujer asintiéndole, no había nada de malo en un pastelillo.

"yo quiero un batido de fresa" dijo Naruto mientras miraba entre las diferentes opciones del lugar, pero lo reconsidero un poco "mejor traiga dos, sé que ella me quitara el mío así que comprare uno más" la mujer parpadeo ante sus palabras y se rio entre dientes, para luego desaparecer ente sus compañeros de trabajo.

"¡si! ¡batido!" dijo emocionada Hestia al saber que también iba a comer un batido de fresa, sin duda algo delicioso para el paladar. Aunque, la atmosfera se silenció un rato cuando la mujer desapareció junto a sus compañeros "es ella, es la madre de mi sobrino" Naruto asintió mientras recordaba el olor nauseabundo que traía, tal vez vivía junto a un tipo despreciable, algo brillante para ocultar su olor de los monstruos.

Hestia por otro lado se sentía un poco confundida al respecto, después de todo según lo poco que le habían contado de la mujer, ella podía ver a través de la niebla, ella no debió de haberla visto como una niña. Abriendo un poco los ojos, gira su mirada hacia el hombre rubio, quien tenía una sonrisa juguetona y los ojos brillando en carmesí.

"no olvides quien le enseño la niebla a Hécate, mi pequeña antorchita" se burló Naruto mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, loa azulados de siempre. Ella no podio reírse a secas, sin duda el "olvidado" tenía unas habilidades fuera de lo común, aunque eso ya lo sabía, no dejaba de sorprenderla a veces "entonces…que es lo que querías al estar aquí ¿solo verla?" le pregunto el rubio curioso pues no le encontraba sentido estar aquí solo para observarla, había mejores formas de hacerlo.

"solo quería conocer a la madre de mi sobrino, nada más" respondió la pequeña niña mientras jugueteaba con sus pequeñas piernas. Naruto asintió peor no por eso le parecía algo extraño. Suspirando, decidió esperar su pedido antes de que decida crear uno en vez de comprarlo, sabia horrible, pero era más rápido.

No tardo mucho antes de que saliera del lugar con sus órdenes en un pequeño platillo. Los ojos de la pequeña niña brillaron de emoción al ver la comida tan deliciosa y cuando estuvo servido, no dudo en empezar a devorarlo rápidamente. Naruto no pudo evitar reventar en risas al ver como su pequeña antorchita no había cambiado nada desde el día en que la conoció.

"¿es su hija?" el rubio se detuvo de comer su batido, girando su vista hacia la mujer, que se había quedado en el mismo sitio de antes. La mujer salto cuando la mirada se posó sobre ella "¡lo siento! Solo…tenia curiosidad" el rubio la miro durante un par de segundos antes de sonreír ligeramente. No sabe porque hacia esto, pero seguro era algún favor de alguna chica que estaba escondida entre el mostrador junto a los demás.

"podría decirse que si…biológicamente no lo es, pero la considero como una" respondió con una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de la niña. En todos los años que vivía con él, nunca había dicho algo similar, incluso cuando intentaba hacer que lo dijese. Estaban en público, por lo que no podía reflejar ninguno de sus verdaderos sentimientos que en ese momento sentía, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro "¿no es así, mi pequeña antorchita?" le dijo con cariño y también riéndose de aquel apodo que hace tanto tiempo le había puesto, pero ya no lo mencionaba.

Hestia aguanto las ganas de llorar y fingió un puchero en su rostro, tratando e parecer enojada ante la mujer "muuu ¡no me digas así! ¡es vergonzoso!" ambas personas mayores se rieron de su expresión, divertidos ante la "vergüenza" de la pequeña.

"es tan linda" dijo la mujer mientras la miraba de lejos, este parpadeo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba entablando una conversación con desconocidos "lo siento por mi falta de respeto, mi nombre es Sally Jackson" se presentó con una sonrisa, cosa que la pareja familiar hiso lo mismo "sé que es un poco raro que empezara hablar de un momento a otro, pero es porque…estoy haciendo un favor" dijo mientras regresaba su mirada hacia sus compañeras, que se escondieron aún más entre el mostrador.

Naruto hiso un ademan con la mano, tratando de demostrar que no le importa "no se preocupe, me sucede muy seguido" dijo recordando que no puede pasar por la calle o estar en un lugar bonito sin que le sucedan cosas similares. La mujer parecía mucho más tranquila ahora, cosa que aprovecho para preguntar "así que ¿eres una madre también?" Sally parecía conmocionada al ser descubierta "tienes una nota en el…uniforme" dijo divertido mientras le señalaba algo pegado a una de sus nalgas.

La mujer rápidamente toma la nota y la esconde, ruborizándose al ser descubierta y de tal manera tan vergonzosa. Naruto se reía entre dientes mientras comía un poco de su postre "ser madre o padre es difícil cuando los hijos dejan cosas tiradas por ahí, limpiarlas es un dolor y lo peor es cuando no importa cuántas veces lo repitas…nunca hacen caso" dijo divertido jugando con su cuchara. La madre frente a él estuvo pensándolo un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza pues lo que había dicho era muy cierto.

Hestia sudo ligeramente al ver que ambos tenían ideas diferentes. Ella sabía que su "padre" se refería al fuego que dejaba cuando aún no controlaba sus poderes y también cuando a pesar de que le decía que dejara de hacerlo, siempre hacia todo lo contrario, terminando incendiando su lugar. Ahora que lo piensa mejor, el hombre rubio siempre ha sido muy paciente con ella. A veces le gritaba sí, pero por lo general terminaba con alguna clase de regaño o un concejo para que no suceda de nuevo…pero volvía a suceder.

"puedo entender su dolor" dijo divertida la mujer recordando cuando su hijo corría por todos lados, dejando sus juguetes en el suelo y haciendo caer estrepitosamente a su actual esposo "aunque a veces tiene sus beneficios" Naruto ante esto, estuvo pensando un momento en sus palabras. Recuerda brevemente que cuando se incendió su casa preferida, uso el fuego para azar su comida y algún que otro animal…por lo que en parte era cierto.

"puede ser" admitió reconociendo la veracidad en sus palabras "creo que son esas pequeñas cosas que uno disfruta de ser padre" esta ves ambos pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, pues todo lo que había sucedido durante la crianza, bueno o malo, era algo que nunca van a poder olvidar.

Hestia comía su postre con la mirada espetando en el dúo. Simplemente parecían encajar solo por ser padres. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablando, pero ella ya se había terminado su batido de fresa y el de su "padre" cuando estaba distraído. Incluso aprovechó el momento y empezó a pedir más, esperando que en algún momento se dieran cuenta…pero no paso.

Naruto parpadeo cuando vio la hora en su reloj, ya era medio día, dándose a conocer que había estado hablando por más de media hora. Dejando salir un suspiro, decidió que esto sería todo "bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos" la mujer frente a el parecía ligeramente sorprendida y se conmociono al ver la hora en su propi reloj.

"dios mío, no puedo creerlo" dijo sin querer al ver que la tienda ha estado inactiva durante todo este tiempo, teniendo muchas pérdidas "necesitamos…" decía volviendo su mirada hacia sus compañeros, pero vieron que estaban limpiando trastes.

Naruto tenía una marca en al frente mientras sostenía a su pequeña antorchita, a la cual empezó a exprimir sus cachetes al ver todo lo que se había comido. Nunca ha visto tantos ceros en un recibo de una dulcería. No es que le hiciera mella en sus cuentas bancarias, pero no podía dejar que una "niña" comiera tantos dulces y postres sin que pareciese raro.

"¡esto es malo para tu salud! ¡cuando lleguemos a casa habrá una ración grande de cereales y vegetales! ¡no hay postres hasta el próximo siglo!" le regaño el rubio a la pequeña niña, que tenía los ojos llorosos al escuchar su castigo. Podía escuchar a la mujer riéndose de su desgracia a su lado ¡pero ella no entendía! ¡lo decía enserio!

Sally Jackson y todo el personal a su alrededor abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo sacar una tarjeta dorada de su billetera, pasándola por caja y pagando esa suma extraordinaria sin problema alguno. Ella noto que tampoco parecía preocupado por el dinero, entendiendo que se trataba de un hombre con una cantidad bestial de dinero solo por portar una tarjeta de oro privado. En un principio tenía ciertas dudas, después de todo había personas muy sexis y bellas, pero al mismo tiempo no tener ni una sola moneda. Parece ser que este no era el caso.

"fue un gusto charlar con usted Señorita Jackson, pero debo retirarme y asegurarme de que la salud de mi hija este en perfectas condiciones, comer tanto dulce no debe de bueno" ella asintió casi por instinto, abrumada por la cantidad de información. Vio como parecían retirarse, pero el hombre rubio volvió su vista a ella "ah, tome esto" dijo dándole una tarjeta en sus manos. ella leyó cuidadosamente y volvió a estar en shock al leer el nombre de la empresa.

Se trataba de Namikaze's Corp. Una de las empresas más poderosas en todo el mundo. Dueños de prácticamente todo ámbito económico que se podría imaginar. Desde hoteles costosos, hasta máquinas para la salud y maquinaria pesada. No había país donde no se supiera de ellos. Había rumores de que incluso iban a meterse en la compra y ventas de armas a nivel mundial, pero en vez de eso iniciaron una campaña para evitar la construcción de estas.

"este es mi numero personal, si tiene algún problema o altercado…no dude en darme una llamada" fue lo que dijo mientras jugaba con la pequeña niña, despeinándola en el proceso "ah…mi nombre en Uzumaki Naruto…aunque voy por Namikaze cuando estoy trabajando" se rio de la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer y tal vez de todo el personal tras ella "espero volverla a ver" dicho esto, salió del lugar de la mano de su pequeña niña, dejando pasmados a más de uno en el silencioso lugar.

* * *

La pequeña niña ahora conocida como Hestia, estaba caminando en un frondoso bosque. Parecía estar buscando algo entre los arboles gigantes de su alrededor. Sus oídos infantiles se movieron cuando escucharon algo a la lejanía y usando sus pequeños pies, empezó a correr rumbo a donde se escuchaban esos sonidos no naturales.

Empezó a andar más despacio cuando los sonidos se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que solo se encontraba a un par de pasos. Mirando escondida detrás de un árbol. Vio a Naruto mover sus manos de forma rítmica, vistiendo solo un par de pantalones, dejando su increíble torso desnudo al aire.

Esto se detuvo cuando ella salió del árbol y se sentó cerca de la hierba. Sin embargo, el rubio siguió teniendo los ojos cerrados, sin siquiera molesta en darle una mirada, completamente concentrado en lo que hacía.

"¿todavía recuerdas lo que te enseñe?" le pregunto de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio del bosque. A pesar de su pregunta, la pequeña niña no respondió y solo siguió mirando. Ante su vista, el rubio siguió con sus movimientos rítmicos, parecido a un arte marcial pues terminaba con puños o alguna reyerta en el aire.

De pronto, fuego empezó a rodearlo, siguiendo cada movimiento del cuerpo de este mismo. De la misma manera, al cambiar de movimientos a unos más suaves y fluidos, creo agua de la nada que empezó a seguir la fluidez y libertad de sus manos.

Durante un buen tiempo el rubio siguió con su demostración, controlando las diferentes formas físicas de la naturaleza casi sin esfuerzo alguno. Ella noto que incluso en un estado de completa calma, los elementos a su alrededor seguían fluyendo y en algunos casos, se combinaban entre ellos creando nuevos y más poderosos.

La demostración culmino cuando la misma realidad del tiempo y espacio se distorsiono, haciendo que todo a su alrededor estuviera como en un espejo, quedando de esa forma al abrir los ojos.

"tiempo y espacio, ambos son partes de la naturaleza…al igual que la vida y la muerte" dejando salir un suspiro, le da la espalda a la niña mientras mira todo el paisaje a su alrededor, incapaz de decir algo más.

Hestia sabía que él no iba a decirle nada, incluso si sabe el motivo por el cual está aquí. "¿fue verdad?" a pesar de su pregunta, el rubio seguía sin darle la cara "lo que dijiste en aquella tienda… ¿realmente fue verdad?" Naruto finalmente voltea, pero solo ligeramente para verla desde el rabillo del ojo. Este parecía pensarlo un momento antes de volverle a dar la espalda.

"la verdad es relativa, no son más que palabras entrelazadas que confirman algo" ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ya que no había respondido ninguna de sus preguntas "si bien…puede que hayan sido verdad, también podría tratarse de una mentira…" se tomó un tiempo para pensar, o por lo menos es lo que quiso creer. Su mirada regreso a ella, esta vez parecía mirarle con cierta curiosidad "dime...¿para ti fue verdad?" tal vez se trataba de miedo, temor…o…quizás…

"cada palabra" fue su respuesta de la diosa, quien esperaba alguna otra respuesta inteligente de su parte. Su respuesta parece haberle agradado, pues se volvió completamente a ella y abrió los brazos.

"entonces que estas esperando, ven aquí mi pequeña antorchita" no duro un parpadeo y fue llevado al suelo por un borrón "oye, admiro la iniciativa…pero no tanta" bromeo mientras se reía entre dientes. La risa murió cuando empezó a escuchar lloriqueos en su torso "¿estas llorando?" le pregunto, sabiendo muy bien que lo hacía.

"¡no estoy llorando!" mintió Hestia mientras manchaba el torso desnudo de Naruto, quien se quedó de esa forma, sin mover ningún musculo, apreciando ese lindo momento en donde finalmente había aceptado la verdad.

"yo…supongo que desde hace mucho tiempo te veía así. Por más que intente quitármelo de la cabeza, creo que sigo siendo el cabeza de chorlito blando que siempre he sido" se tomó un tiempo para apreciar el cielo azulado y las hojas verdes que estaban sobre ellos, ignorando el lloriqueo de la niña en sus brazos "quise creer que era porque me recuerdas mucho a mi pequeña niña, mi hija. Me di cuenta tarde que fue esa la razón por la cual yo nunca pude decírtelo…porque estaba mal tratando de compararte con otra persona solo para aliviar mi dolor…no te mereces ser un simple remplazo" ya no tenía sentido esconderlo por mucho tiempo, sería estúpido no abrir su corazón cuando ya todo había sido descubierto.

"pero…conforme te vi crecer…supe que esta errado, completamente errado. Ante mis ojos, vi crecer a una mujer independiente, una mujer que dejo de ser un simple remplazo y tal vez…fue esa la razón por la que después de todo este tiempo, siempre te perdoné tus caprichos infantiles…" se rio con añoranza al recordar ese pasado tan feliz e ignorante de antaño "gracias a ti…volví a recordar lo maravilloso que fue ser padre otra vez. Ese milagro que solo pude disfrutar una vez en toda mi eterna vida… y eso fue porque en realidad…siempre fuiste una hija para mi" los lloriqueos de Hestia aumentaron, no era su objetivo, pero no es como si pudiera culparla.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron, pero seguramente fue muy largo ya que el sol finalmente los alcanzo de tal manera que despertó a Hestia quien se había quedado dormida en su pecho. Riéndose, la levanta y sacude ligeramente.

"ya es hora de levantarse, que el día está lejos de terminar" la pequeña niña tenía una expresión desganada mientras se restregaba el rostro con sus manos en un intento fallido de despertar completamente. Su risa muere de golpe cuando abre los ojos al sentir una presencia a lo lejos "oh no, ellas no de nuevo" dijo pesimista mientras miraba a cierta dirección en particular.

Hestia miraba con cierta curiosidad, pues ella no podía sentir nada, tal vez está a una distancia muy considerable "¿Qué pasa, papá?" este se detuvo ligeramente al escuchar cómo fue nombrado, regresando la mirada a la pequeña que se sonrojo con vergüenza "¿no te molesta que te llame así?" pregunto un poco triste mientras hacía círculos en el suelo.

Naruto lo estuvo pensando antes de ceder con una sonrisa "no, creo que es perfecto, ahora soy tu padre después de todo" Hestia se levantó de golpe y celebro su victoria muy bien ganada. El rubio por otra parte, siguió mirando hacia el lugar donde antes había sentido aquellas presencias "por cierto…una gran, gran, ¡gran! Cantidad de Ninfas están por llegar" alerto el rubio mientras parecía cuantificar el número exacto de intrusas "posiblemente unas 40, la gran mayoría son Dríadas" Hestia no podía dejar pasar esa aura pesimista que tenía su nuevo padre.

"¿Por qué estás tan malhumorado? Solo son dríadas, no creo que se te sea difícil esconderte de ella con tus grandes poderes" el rubio no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, era sencillo hacer algo como eso con sus grandes cantidades de poderes y habilidades.

"lo sé, pero no me gusta usar mis poderes para algo que no sea luchar o meditar. Usarlas en ninfas solo para pasar desapercibido suena demasiado extremo para mi" la verdad es que prefiere ocultarse de todo mundo. No ha interactuado con nadie del mundo sobrenatural nunca, su existencia debe de ser una incógnita siempre. Solo algunos elegidos tenían la dicha de siquiera hablarle durante poco tiempo. Siendo Rea, Gaia y tal vez Hefestos con quien siempre quedaba para tomar una copa de vez en cuando, los únicos que sabían de su existencia completa. En cambio, los demás le conocen por diversos nombres, como Hécate quien simplemente le conoce como maestro de todo.

"entonces simplemente nos vamos y listo, no creo que sea tan difícil" Naruto arrugo el rostro al tener que abandonar su sitio preferido. Este era su problema constante, la lucha contra la invasión ninfa.

Como sabio y absoluto conocedor de todas las cosas, estaba más alineado a la naturaleza del universo que a la misma tierra. Esa naturaleza simplemente era extraordinaria, pero aun prefiere obtener un poco de verde en su camino. La tierra habitada por hombres empieza a destruir toda la naturaleza del planeta, pero eso en vez de traerle cosas malas fue toda una bendición.

Es egoísta, pero con la destrucción de casi 1/3 de la naturaleza global del planeta, finalmente pudo tener pequeños oasis naturaleza sin que nadie le molestara durante una gran cantidad de tiempo. Sin embargo, todo tenía un límite y sus refugios tenían tiempo de vida, pues habitaba tanto tiempo en ellos, que era un paraíso natural que muchos envidiaban, lo que atraía a seres alineados a la naturaleza como polillas al fuego. Este fenómeno incluso fue superior al dios de la naturaleza, Pan, a quien en su momento le entreno cuando le descubrió una vez al seguir las señales de una abismal energía natural.

"solo…quiero mantener este lugar un poco más. Sé que lo he creado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…pero le tengo cierto cariño" dijo mientras veía algunos de los arboles ligeramente quemados y otros con rasguños de aire. Se tomó un tiempo y decidió que eso fuera todo "okey…conseguiré otro lugar" dijo desganado al sentir como las ninfas ya estaban a un par de cientos de kilómetros "¿Cómo pueden correr tanto? Esa resistencia no es normal" dijo curioso al sentir como se acercaban casi como si estuvieran corriendo un maratón.

"esa es una historia divertida y secreta entre las ninfas que me conto Deméter" dijo Hestia mientras se reía entre dientes, llamando la atención del rubio "dicen que aprenden a correr así para poder escapar de los dioses y los sátiros que las molestan de vez en cuando" Naruto también se rio junto a ella mientras la levantaba y la colocaba en su hombro, listos para partir.

"hey…Hestia" llamo el rubio a la pequeña niña que volvió su mirada hacia él, parecía serio "mientras meditaba…pude sentir por un microsegundo a Cronos. Parece estar en una forma fantasmal y se esconde al igual que una cucaracha" La diosa del hogar frunció el ceño ante esto. Usualmente el titán hacia entradas muy lujosas y vistosas, ataques atrevidos y osados…hacer algo como esto estaba fuera de lo común "no sé lo que está ocurriendo en su cabeza…pero creo que esta vez debemos de tener cuidado si queremos evitar mucho daño. Esta vez no podemos enfrentarlo entre las sombras" ambos se quedaron un rato callados, pensando en el significado de esto.

"¿vas a mostrarte?" le pregunto la niña, pues esto era tan inusual para ella tanto como para él, después de todo se pasó casi toda su vida evitando el mundo sobrenatural y los olímpicos.

Naruto parecía pensarlo un momento, sin saber reamente que pensar "no lo sé, probablemente ya sea el momento, pero…simplemente me gustaría que no fuera así" dijo desganado pensando en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero se animó al recordar algo "lo bueno es que, si me arrepiento, siempre puedo lanzar una ilusión a la luna y hacer que todos olviden lo que paso" con algo de positividad, sonríe de vuelta a la niña, quien no parecía compartir su felicidad.

"por favor, abstente de hacer eso" dijo con una expresión muerta. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura si eso realmente podría realizarse, pero al ver la felicidad en su rostro de seguro así era. Lo peor es que no sabe si ya lo ha hecho antes y borro algún recuerdo global o algo así, sería muy raro pensar una posibilidad así.

"como quieras, aburrida" dijo desganado el rubio, quien, con un chasquido e sus dedos, desapareció en un brillo de luz, justo en el momento en que fura de todo ese paraíso, se escuchaba lo que pasaría ser una especie de estampida.

* * *

"entonces... ¿aquí vives?" le pregunto curioso y con una sonrisa forzada mientras veía el edificio con cierto nerviosismo. Naruto ya había aparecido cerca de la instrucción de Hestia para llevarla a su casa, no se esperaba que estuviera alguien más dentro.

"si…con mi mamá" Naruto trago fuerte mientras veía la puerta frente a él. Se arrepentía ahora de haberla convencido de ir a su casa, ahora no había vuelta atrás "vamos, no seas gallina. Mamá no muerde o algo así" la ceja del rubio empezó a retorcerse al escuchar tal declaración, sin duda su hija no la conocía del todo.

No es que no la haya visitado o hablado en mucho tiempo, había pasado solo un par de décadas desde que la vio comprando en el mismo supermercado donde coincidieron. El problema era que de alguna manera Rea le convenció para verse una tarde para ponerse al día, pero él prefirió ignorarla y simplemente seguir con su vida como si esa reunión nunca hubiera pasado.

Ahora estaba seguro de que estaría muy enojada por eso, probablemente sigue teniendo alguna clase de rencor y eso no podría ser bueno. "s-seguro, solo… ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lindo restaurante antes? Estoy seguro de que todavía tienes hambre" trato de convencer a la niña con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, haciendo que esta se quedara un momento pensando en si aceptar o no.

Para su mala suerte, la puerta de abrió de golpe asustando a ambos en el proceso. Pasando el marco, se mostró una figura extremadamente hermosa, con una sonrisa tan radiante que prácticamente hacia que todo a su alrededor empezara a florecer y embellecerse. Sin embargo, Naruto pudo ver algo más allá de su sonrisa y era un aura oscura, no estaba equivocado, ella aun le guarda rencor por haberla dejado plantada.

"hey Rea, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi" el silencio era simplemente devastador, tanto como para hacer sentir incomoda a Hestia "ummm, ¿nuevo peinado?" dijo de la nada admirando su largo y sedoso cabello oscuro. No había duda de porque Cronos la añoraba tanto al igual que todos los demás titanes.

"aw ¡lo notaste!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacudía su larga melena adornada con algunas flores, haciendo que ambos rieran a secas "¡vamos! Ya he preparado la cena y justo tenía un plato para un invitado" esto hiso que Hestia y Naruto se miraran un momento, sus ojos lo decían todo, ella nunca le había dicho que él estaba cerca. Lo único que se le ocurría a Naruto en ese momento fue que ella había arreglado todo eso en cuando lo vio por la ventana o lo presintió a la vuelta de la esquina.

"m-mama" llamo nerviosa la diosa ganando una mirada iluminada de su madre "papá se tiene que ir para…" se tardó un momento para crear la excusa perfecta, que se le curio al iluminarse una bombilla de luz "¡tiene mucho trabajo! Si…es dueño de una gran empresa y todo eso…estoy segura que no puede faltar ¿no es cierto papá?" termino con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba la gran mano del hombre rubio, quien asintió para luego imitarle y mostrarle también una enorme sonrisa.

Tanto padre como hija parecían cómplices desde lejos, pero eso no parecía importarle a la mujer, quien en un menos de un segundo capturo a su hija en un poderoso abrazo "¡mi pequeña ya tiene padre! ¡estoy tan feliz de que hayas superado la tragedia anterior y abrieras tu corazón por una nueva oportunidad!" la niña parecía incomoda ante el acercamiento exceso que recibía, sobre todo cuando sus mejillas se chocaban una contra la otra.

Naruto se reía nerviosamente mientras veía los ojos de su hija adoptiva quien pedía ayuda a gritos desde esos globos carmesíes. Aprovechando el momento, el empezó a retirarse lentamente para evitar cualquier altercado posible. No espero que también fuera tomado desde el brazo. Parpadeando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Rea quien lo tenía a presado junto a Hestia.

"es la mejor noticia que he oído ¡por fin somos una familia de verdad!" esta declaración hiso que padre e hija se sintieran un poco enfermos, ya que no se podían imaginar que alguien como ella todavía tuviera esa clase de pensamientos al igual que una chica de secundaria.

"si…sobre eso…" dijo Naruto mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible al ganar todas las miradas de los presentes en la calle "quiero hablar sobre la custodia de Hestia…la veré solo los fines de semana" estaba aprovechando el momento de que todo el mundo se encontrara cerca, sentía la mirada de los humanos, podía aprovechar eso para Salir de esta situación.

"no te preocupes por eso, no es necesario una custodia cuando seamos una familia feliz" la sonrisa de Naruto decayó ante esto, no había manera de salir de esto con alguien tan demente como ella.

Su hija le mirada desde el otro lado sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nunca había visto a su madre comportarse tan…inestable, parecía que tuviera algunos problemas mentales o estuviera desesperada. Miro a su padre intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero este simplemente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con un sonrojo visible en su rostro. Sin mucha resistencia, todos entraron a la casa sin mucha demora.

Naruto seguía a la mujer frente al junto a su pequeña niña, sabía que escapar no era una opción, podría usar sus poderes…pero era demasiado extremo para su gusto…aunque lo estaba reconsiderando, pero cree que no sería lo correcto cuando su hija estaba a un lado. No sería agradable ver como tu padre le lava el cerebro a tu madre solo para que escape, seria traumático. Simplemente no quería tener una 'Uchiha vengadora' que le esté persiguiendo o algo así.

Se ríe entre dientes al imaginarse a Hestia con el estilo de su amigo fallecido mientras gritaba de forma infantil "venganza" e intentaba golpearlo con sus pequeñas manos. Pagaría una fortuna solo para verla de esa manera.

Parpadeo cuando se die cuenta que ya estaban sentados en una mesa. Los platos ya estaban servidos y Rea comía tranquilamente. Con cierta duda, empieza comer lentamente asegurándose que no hubiera nada extraño en ella, no sería la primera vez que la madre de los dioses le envenena de esta forma.

Sinceramente no podía dejar pasar por alto como realmente parecían una pequeña familia. Su mente se nublaba confundiéndolo con la realidad, recordándole los lindos momentos que pasaba con su esposa Hinata, el amor de su vida. parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza al ver que, por un momento, había confundido a Rea con su esposa fallecida.

Él tenía mucho control mental para este tipo de cosas, después de todo superar la muerte de tu familia no era algo sencillo de superar. Le dio una mirada a su pequeña niña, quien comía con mucha felicidad, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta entonces, que fue inconscientemente culpa de Hestia quien usaba sus poderes sobre el hogar para confundir su mente y aprovechar su desliz de los recuerdos de su familia.

Suspirando, decide beber algo para calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, vio ligeramente a la madre de los dioses, quien el hacía ojitos apoyada en la mesa. Confundido, baja la mirada y abrió los ojos en shock al ver que lo que estaba bebiendo era una especie de poción morada con muchas burbujas y un hedor o fragancia similar a la mujer a su lado.

Regresa todo el líquido que puede dentro de su recipiente, y lo lanza fuera a través de un pequeño portal dimensional. Para sorpresa de tanto pare e hija, estalló en una explosión rosada y purpura, casi alcanzando el otro lado del portal. Esta fue la señal para cerrar el portal.

Naruto cayo cansado en su asiento, limpiándose parte de aquella pócima tan extraña que aún estaba en sus labios. Miro con ojos afilados a la madre de los dioses, quien se reía por su "broma" de hace unos momentos.

"estoy realmente muy conmovida por esta cena familiar, pero creo que todo tiene que llegar a su fin" Naruto levanto una ceja, sin duda extrañado por el comportamiento algo raro de parte de la mujer mayor "vamos mi hija, ve a asearte, tu padre te llevara a la cama pronto" la niña también parecía algo confusa pero no por eso desafío a su madre y siguió sus órdenes.

La mesa fue limpiada de golpe con una señal de Rea. Ambos seguían sentados en él, parece ser que todo esa de antes había cambiado y ahora no estaban jugando. El la miraba con cierta confusión, nunca la había visto preocupada por algo.

"yo…sentí a Cronos" no era tan sorprendente, después de todo paso mucho tiempo con el titán, era la mejor en saber reconocerlo desde quien sabe dónde "está de regreso…pero…es diferente" el rubio suspiro ante esto, el también había notado ese desbordante poder impropio del rey de los titanes.

"lo sé, es más fuerte pero no por eso va a ser un problema. Confía en mí, no es como si le dejara ganar alguna vez" se burló de su preocupación, cosa que la mujer también sonrió de regreso. El no entiendo porque tanta preocupación, no es como si el cabeza hueca del titán, planeara algo meticulosamente perfecto.

"si, pero…no quiero que mis hijos salgan lastimados de esta contienda. Sé que está planeando algo enorme, simplemente desearía que no se produjeran muchas bajas" ahora entendía su punto y la razón por la cual se preocupaba tanto. Solamente estaba siendo una madre, incluso cuando el peligro era mínimo, ellas se preocupaban como si fuera el fin del mundo.

"no te aseguro nada, eso es problema de ellos. Sus acciones serán las causantes del resurgir de cronos, solo estoy esperando el detonante y matarlo otra vez." Dicho esto, el rubio invoco lo que parecía ser alcohol e invito un poco a la mujer "¿Por qué sigue siendo tan terco? Sabe perfectamente que siempre va a perder" era simplemente molesto ver tanta perseverancia en una venganza sin sentido ¡ni siquiera entiende porque se está vengando!

"no lo sé" dijo juguetonamente la mujer mientras se inclinaba un poco "¿tal vez porque un tipo salió de la nada y huyo con su esposa hacia quien sabe dónde para hacer quien sabe qué?" Naruto miro a otro lado con vergüenza, ahora que lo pensaba mejor…tal vez si tenía algo de sentido esa venganza suya.

"¡pero fue su culpa! ¡trato de comer a Hestia!" dijo cruzando los brazos, incapaz de siquiera aceptar su error. La mujer simplemente se rio entre dientes mientras bebía un poco más.

"¿así? ¿pero no pudiste huir con ella en vez de arrastrarme contigo?" le pregunto con el mismo tono, algo que empezó a molestar al rubio. sus insinuaciones no eran otra cosa que una limpiada de manos total.

"¿arrastrarte? Estoy muy seguro de que me llevé a Hestia sola y tiempo después te encontré huyendo de tu esposo. Te di cobijo y te cuidé mientras estabas embarazada del tipo ese del palo en el culo ¿Por qué es mi culpa?" le volvió a preguntar. Estaba harto de que siguiera diciendo que era su culpa. El titán feo siempre tenía que mirarle las cosas malas, estaba seguro que ni por un momento pensó en que fue la mujer quien huyo por su cuenta. En vez de eso, creyó que él se la había robado.

"¿Por qué es tu culpa?" le volvió a preguntar. La forma en la que se acercaba despertaba recuerdos muy profundos en su cabeza, su razón le decía que se alejara pues era peligroso, mas su estado medio alcoholizado lo ignoro por completo "creo saber porque…" para su sorpresa, ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla "…porque me enamore de ti" Naruto frunció el ceño, alejándola un momento para limpiarse la mejilla donde recibió el beso.

"mira, todo esto se pudo haber sido evitado si hubieras vuelto con Cronos por las buenas, estoy seguro que su tonta venganza se hubiera detenido si aceptabas. Incluso negocio con soltar a tus hijos si volvías con el ¿Por qué no aceptaste? Estoy seguro que el amor de madre era más fuerte que un amor apasionado" rea parecía tener cierta duda en ella, jugando con sus dedos incapaz de darle una respuesta clara.

"lo se…solo…pensé en que podíamos ser una familia" admitió ella un poco avergonzada sin tener en cuenta que había derramado algunas pequeñas lágrimas "me sentí tan embriagada por todo lo que pasé contigo y la pequeña Hestia que…realmente creí que éramos una familia. Que realmente tenía un buen marido y excelente padre…que finalmente podría tener un final feliz…no esperaba que terminara en una guerra" admitió finalmente mientras se cubría el rostro, incapaz de mostrar sus lágrimas y saliendo lentamente de la habitación.

Naruto la siguió, incapaz de verla llorar. Simplemente no era su culpa, ella solo trato de ser mujer por una vez y ocasiono todo esto. El aceptaba que todo esto fue su culpa. Si solo no se hubiera interesado en rescatarla, si solo se hubiera mantenido alejado con Hestia…tal vez la guerra nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero fallo…se metió en una relación tratando de ser el conciliador y todo esto termino en la guerra más sangrienta que pudo tener el mundo.

"escúchame" dijo tomándole por sorpresa de la mano "…yo no puedo regresar estos sentimientos…yo sigo amando a mi esposa…incluso si esta yace muerta…simplemente no puedo olvidarla…debes entenderme" su mano fue quitada de golpe, obteniendo la mirada de ira de la mujer.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? ¿Por qué ella es la única que pueda estar en tu corazón? ¡es injusto! ¡¿Por qué ella puede ser feliz y yo no?!" le grito incapaz de aguantar todo su sufrimiento "¡casarme con cronos no fue mi opción! ¡tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo! ¡tener hijos tampoco lo decidí yo! ¡tener una relación vacía y ser usada como un simple objeto no fue nunca mi deseo! ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener algo de felicidad?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?! ¡es injusto!" lloro amargadamente mientras apretaba sus puños, incapaz de aguantar toda su ira contenida por todo lo que había sucedido y la culpa de sus actos al buscar la felicidad.

Naruto intentaba decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras siquiera para ayudarla. Rea realmente era alguien con muy mala suerte, empezando primero por haberse casado con la peor escoria que el mundo haya conocido. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, era eso o ser eliminada.

Acercándose lentamente, hace lo único que se le ocurre para ayudarla…él la abrazo. La mujer temblorosa le aprisiona también con sus brazos, mientras llora desconsoladamente en su pecho, tratando de aligerar su culpa y dolor de haber intentado ser mujer.

"yo…lo siento" se disculpó Naruto mientras miraba el suelo detrás de los cabellos de la mujer "gracias a ti me acabo de dar cuenta que…sigo siendo débil" dijo con una sonrisa triste mirando la chimenea que estaba frente a él, sorprendiendo a la mujer en brazos "porque la verdadera razón por la cual no puedo aceptarte es…porque tengo miedo" admitió con una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejando las ardientes llamas y también una imagen de su pasado, una imagen de su familia completa "porque ya no quiero perderlo todo de nuevo…no creo poder soportarlo otra vez…no creo ser tan fuerte" volvió su mirada hacia ella, dándole una sonrisa auténtica "pero…me has demostrado que eres más fuerte de lo que crees, no te rindas aun…sé que suena un poco hipócrita…pero en realidad es porque tú tienes la fuerza que yo no, por ello…creo que puedes lograrlo, yo creo en ti" le animo mientras dejaba de abrazarla y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

La mujer tenía la mirada impresionada, jamás se había esperado una respuesta como esa. Alejándose un par de pasos, se limpia las lágrimas restantes por sí misma, solo para mostrarle una enorme sonrisa en su bello rostro.

"tienes razón, no me voy a rendir" su respuesta también contagio la felicidad al rubio, quien le devolvió una sonrisa "algún día hare que me aceptes, esperare todo el tiempo del mundo, la eternidad si así lo deseas. Seguiré esperándote, Naruto" la sonrisa del mencionado decayó mucho ante esto y termino riéndose de manera incomoda.

"eso no es a lo que me refería" dijo entre dientes mirando a otro lado "pero me alegro de que estés nuevamente sonriendo, sabes que no me gusta ver a las personas llorar" fue su única respuesta mientras pasaba de ella y subía las escaleras "voy a acostar a mi hija, ¿vienes?" le pregunto mientras le miraba ligeramente.

La mujer no lo pensó dos veces, antes de subir los escalones con él. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que era malo realizar su vida e ignorar a todos sus demás hijos, ellos también merecían algo similar, disfrutar de lo que es verdaderamente una familia. Pero en su interior, sabe que ya eran un caso perdido, miles y miles de año han tenido una idea equivocada, sabe que todos los problemas de sus hijos es directamente su culpa y su familia tan disfuncional además de con tan malos ejemplos.

Su hija, Hestia, era completamente diferentes a todos sus hermanos solo por el hecho de haber crecido en su niñez con el rubio como su figura paterna y ella como madre todo el tiempo. Estuvieron viviendo como una familia durante un incontable tiempo, de ahí que habían apodado a su hija como la diosa del hogar, pues fue ella quien encendía las llamas del amor familiar cuando aún vivían juntos.

 **…** **realmente…realmente le gustaría que ese pequeño sueño suyo…**

 **…** **se volviera realidad…**

* * *

Naruto OST - Hyouhaku

* * *

Naruto estaba caminando en la oscuridad casi sin miedo de que toda la zona este deshabitada, sin vida aparente incluso cuando se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad.

Hace unos momentos, había termino de acostar a su pequeña niña y junto a su madre, le habían contado un pequeño cuento. Para él era algo raro hacer esto cuando sabía que ya no era una niña sino una diosa de muchos años. Pero de alguna forma, no se pudo resistir a su petición infantil, nunca podía.

Suspiro cansado de tanto pensar al respecto. Acostumbrarse a la inmortalidad era algo que nunca va a poder hacer, su mente y corazón siempre será humano incluso después de muerto. También había otra razón para su cansancio y era por estar rodeado de enemigos, lo último que quería para finalizar su día.

De pronto, el espacio se rompió, dejando ver criaturas mitológicas a su alrededor. Con sus ojos azules podía reconocer a algunos de ellos "el minotauro, la Manticore y el león de nemea" decía lentamente mientras observaba a cada uno a los ojos "¿Qué hacen aquí? No recuerdo haberles hecho nada" dijo recordando no haberlos visto en más de un par de siglos.

 **"** **El Olvidado"** fue lo que escucho de parte del león de nemea **"esto no es nada personal, solo son negocios"** la voz no salía de sus fauces, sino que directamente las escuchaba en su cabeza, como si pudiera leer sus mentes.

 **"** **ciertamente no tengo nada contra ti, extranjero. Incluso nuestras voces llegan hasta ti, te respeto de cierta manera ya que no nos ves como simples monstruos o animales estúpidos"** esta vez fue la Manticore quien hablaba, no parecía tener intenciones hostiles contra él.

 **"** **Los hados están en tu contra, las hermanas del destino quieren tu cabeza."** Naruto elevo una ceja a la mención de esas viejas brujas de parte del minotauro **"no pueden permiten que intentes cambiar la historia de nuevo"** la mirada del rubio seguía manteniéndose en el enorme monstruo, para luego cerrarse sin más.

"Entiendo y agradezco mucho su cooperación. Esa información me servirá más adelante, sin duda les are una visita para recordarles que puedo hacer lo que a mí se me dé la gana" el tono de su voz se tornó un poco oscuro y sin ningún sentimiento aparente. Los monstruos escucharon inexpresivos sus palabras, sin miedo ante lo que pronto iba a suceder "yo ¿tengo que hacerles una tumba o simplemente dejo sus restos en el lugar donde murieron?" pregunto con duda, su voz seguía sin expresar nada

 **"** **si quieres puedes llevarlos, no nos importa, siempre y cuando sigas respetando nuestros obsequios. En caso no te sirvan de mucho, quémalos en nuestro honor"** Naruto asintió lentamente a sus palabras, sus ojos seguían cerrados.

"fue un placer haberlos conocido otra vez, espero que en su próxima vida me reconozcan de igual manera" Extendiendo ambas manos, una fuerza de gravedad jalo a el trio de monstruos hasta él. Ninguno de los grandes y poderosos monstruos podía hacer algo para evitar ese fuerte control sobre la gravedad, ni siquiera con su fuerza de monstruo reconocida en leyendas

Abriendo los ojos, un par de globos rojos carmesíes con un diseño arremolinado en estos brillaron en la noche. El cuerpo del rubio se cubrió en llamas negras, tan oscuras como el ébano para luego decir unas cuantas palabras cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca de él " **Enton: Honoikazuchi"** de pronto, púas se formaron desde el manto negro que lo cubría, empalando decenas de veces a cada monstruo individualmente.

Ninguno de las grandes criaturas siquiera podía reaccionar al ataque. Sus ojos mostraban todo el shock inicial además del dolor al sentir las llamas negras quemando rápidamente desde su interior. No tardaron mucho tiempo antes que se volvieran polvo dorado, dejando caer sus respectivas recompensas.

Los ojos rojos del rubio seguían brillando con una incomparable cantidad de poder. parecían girar sin descanso tratando de alcanzar otra forma mucho más superior. Sin embargo, este cerro sus parpados desactivando esos extraños ojos, que en un parpadeo de este habían desaparecido.

"incluso después de todos estos años, con solo un poco de mi Chakra, el sharingan se fuerza por sí mismo para evolucionar…interesante" se dijo a si mismo mientras se peinaba nuevamente "…no he perdido el toque, pero tampoco estoy muy entrenado" reconoció el rubio para luego ponerse a recoger todo lo que había conseguido de su 'pelea'.

"los hados ¿eh? Están de vuelta a las andadas" pensó en voz alta mientras miraba el cielo con las cosas en sus manos "¿sería buena idea asustarlas con una visita sorpresa?" se preguntó a si mismo tratando de contener su vena bromista para pensar todo calmadamente "no, por ahora no. Tal vez mientras camine en esta aventura las vuelva a ver. Uzumaki Naruto no busca, el encuentra" dijo con mucho ego mientras caminaba lentamente entre la noche. Desapareciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro

 ** _Tal vez una aventura no era tan mala idea después de todo_**

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 ** _Haber, esta parte es super sad porque…este capítulo ya estaba termino hace prácticamente un par de días…semanas…no lo se, solo que ha estado guardado aquí por mucho tiempo. Solo que…no quería publicarlo, parece que no hubiera avanzado absolutamente nada y eso me molesta._**

 ** _Tal vez el próximo capítulo sea el definitivo, quien sabe…hasta que lea por lo menos el ladrón del rayo que todavía no me dan ganas de leer. Lo lamento mucho, pero creo que así será. Sinceramente espero que mis lecturas les hayan gustado, realmente aprecio todo el apoyo que le han dado._**

 ** _No olviden ver mi PERFIL, COMENTAR y SUSCRIBIRSE o darle FAVORITOS. Se los agradecería un montón la verdad. ADIOS A TODOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haber, espera que este capítulo les guste. Estaba leyendo alguna información adicional en Wikipedia y creo encontrar alguna forma de hacer que todo…cuadre, por así decirlo.**

 **Me da un poco de risa que el mundo donde ocurren los hechos sea casi exactamente igual a DXD, repito, el MUNDO. Tal vez puedo trabajar con algunas de las cosas que tengo en mente para ese tipo de fanfics donde muchas religiones o panteones conviven juntos.**

 **Lastimosamente sigue sin gustarme que la mayoría de los hechos sucedan en un país que no conozco y no me siento cómodo. Por lo que estados unidos será uno de los países que poco mencionare o si detallo un poco de esto, será muy superficial y subjetivo.**

 **ahora debó advertirles de algo, tal vez sea demasiados cambios o historias adversas o diferentes a lo que ustedes tienen en la cabeza, incluso podría ni siquiera contar los hechos de muchos libros. Tema que esto deje de llamarse "percy Jackson" o algún otro libro de su creador original. Sin duda espero que esto resulte, ya que podría mesclar demasiadas cosas y quitaría la trama principal o perdería coherencia.**

 **A pesar de no ser creyente en…nada, he viajado alrededor del mundo o que conocido a gente que proviene de muchos lugares alrededor de este y he podido conocer sus culturas tal cuelas ellos lo viven a diario. Sus tradiciones, su música, su religión, su entorno…son esas cosas que a mí me motiva escribir y sobre todo dar a conocer. Tal vez por eso mi sueño es viajar por todo el mundo :D**

 **Asi que…prepárense para una lluvia de ideas que a primera vista no tendrán sentido si ustedes no conocen sobre esto. Por el momento solo hablare de algo con lo que están familiarizados, que es el panteón griego. Aunque aseguro que estos pasaran a segundo plano pronto…o eso espero.**

* * *

 **Forgotten Legend**

* * *

 **Resumen:** _No es un dios, no es un semidiós ni tampoco es un humano. siempre ha estado entre nosotros, siempre observando y cuidando incluso cuando todo parecía perdido. Tal vez sea un héroe, tal vez se trate de un error...pero de lo que, si estoy seguro, es que no es otra cosa sino leyenda olvidada._

* * *

 **"** **señor, aquí están las demás"**

Fue la voz de una mujer mientras dejaba una gran cantidad de papeles sobre un escritorio, ocultando la imagen que tras se ocultaba. Un largo suspiro se escuchó detrás, claramente cansado y decepcionado.

"si tenemos computadoras y una alta cantidad de tecnología ¿Por qué seguimos colocándolo todo en hojas? Lo veo muy tradicional y obsoleto" dijo una voz conocida detrás de la montaña de papeles, claramente molesto por la cantidad industrial de trabajo que tenía. Sacando su cabeza a un lado, esta persona era Naruto Namikaze, vestido muy formal para el trabajo.

"porque las cosas funcionan así, ¿Por qué se sigue quejando luego de diez años?" le pregunto su secretaria con una sonrisa burlona, ganando un bufido de este mientras sujetaba una de los miles de hojas y empezá a leer. Ella se retiró luego de una breve inclinación, cerrando su puerta tras ella.

Naruto estaba más que cansado. Esto le recordaba cuando fue Hokage, era exactamente igual de pesado y cansado, aún no sabe porque lo deseo con tanta pasión cuando era un niño tan inquieto. Su rostro se volvió soñador cuando recordó que un día, lanzo todo por la ventana y se fue con su familia de viaje por todo el mundo shinobi. todo esto fue gracias a su querida esposa, Hinata.

De pronto, una llamarada incendio la columna de papeles, volviéndolas cenizas en pocos segundos. Para su ligera sorpresa, fue Hestia que había incendiado todo su trabajo.

La pequeña niña no sabe qué fue lo que le ataco, cuando se encontró presa de un par de brazos que la abrazaban con mucha alegría. Con una expresión confusa, levanta su rostro viendo el rostro feliz de su ahora pare, que parecía muy alegre a hace un par de segundos.

"¡Hestia! ¡no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte otra vez!" admitió con una enorme sonrisa mientras seguía mimando a la pequeña niña, para luego tomarla de la cintura y elevarla hasta su mirada "ven aquí y cuéntale a tu padre como fue tu día" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la colocaba en su pierna, viéndola con mucha atención.

"bueno…" dijo un poco cohibida por la extraña cantidad de atención que había atraído, casi nunca se comportaba de esa manera, es como si estuviera realmente muy feliz "...tuve una noche de chicas con mis…hermanas" dijo débilmente mientras jugaba con sus piernas, pataleando a la nada mientras miraba el suelo, tímida.

"¿ah? ¿Hablas de Hera, Atenea, Deméter y Artemisa?" pregunto un poco intrigado, pero vio como la niña negó "oh cierto, ¿afrodita?" pregunto de nuevo, ahora si ganando una sonrisa de su parte "¿Por qué la consideras una hermana? Ella es una hija del viejo Urano si no estoy mal" dijo pensando en sus viejos recuerdos, pero lo dejo de lado al ver que ella misma no tenía respuesta para tal.

"simplemente es una hermana para mi" fue su única respuesta, ganando un suspiro de Naruto. La rama familiar de los dioses era tan estúpidamente rara y diversa, que casi ni sentido tenia, sobre todo con sus contrapartes haciendo de las suyas en diferentes panteones…era un desastre "hice una linda cena para todas y charlamos un poco" de pronto, parecía acordarse de algo "oh si, también estuvieron ahí Anfitrite y Perséfone" dijo con una sonrisa asombrando un poco a Naruto.

"vaya, una gran fiesta de chicas" dijo riéndose entre dientes "claro, todavía es primavera" recordó a Perséfone, la hija de la mujer loca de los cereales, que solo está en la tierra durante dos estaciones del año "estoy feliz que te lo hayas pasado bien…" dijo con una sonrisa antes de invocar una especie de mapa en su escritorio "pero tengo unas noticias…alarmantes" dijo algo serio, atrayendo la atención de la pequeña.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto también preocupada mirando el mapamundi, sin duda había incluso lugares que ella no conocía y el mundo tampoco lo sabía. En el mapa, había puntos marcados, en total eran 9.

"no sé lo que trama cronos…" dijo Naruto pensando mientras miraba el mapa "pero de que terriblemente demente, lo está" aseguro Naruto apuntando a uno de los puntos "se ha reportado el robo del árbol de la vida para los nórdicos, yggradsil" dijo serio mientras apuntaba a una parte del mundo muy alejado, sorprendiendo a la pequeña "y también se ha reportado la captura del dios de la creación, Brahma" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia otro lugar, en la india para ser más exactos.

"no puede ser" dijo en shock mirando ambos puntos "se supone que el Yggradsil es lo más preciado para los nórdicos y Brahma es el dios principal del hinduismo ¿Cómo fue posible?" pregunto consternada, mirando al adulto rubio que también estaba ensombrecido

"no lo sé" admitió serio mientras invocaba un par de imágenes "estas son los dioses que fueron los responsables. Indra, dios de los cielos además de los devas y Loki, dios del engaño" dijo mientras enseñaba ambas imágenes, en la primera era un hombre con el cabello muy largo mirando a la distancia, mientras el segundo estaba "no estoy muy seguro como lo lograron, pero de que lo hicieron es todo un hecho" se tardó un poco para pensar mejor las cosas "Indra es un ser muy poderoso, un dios como poco hay, incluso superior a Shiva y eso que él es el dios de la destrucción hindú. La única razón por la cual perdió poder fue por las creencias de las personas" dijo Naruto reevaluando las cosas y la imagen de Indra, sin duda era exactamente igual a el hijo del Rikudou…por alguna extraña razón.

"¿pero y Yggradsil? Thor es un dios muy fuerte, tan fuerte como Zeus, no es posible que sea vencido" dijo confusa al ver como el árbol fue robado sin ninguna resistencia.

"pero si engañado" dijo Naruto mientras se tomaba otro tiempo para mirar la imagen de Loki "él puede ser lo que tú quieras, pero sin duda es alguien que no podemos subestimar, una mente afilada es tan o más poderosa que un arma. Todas son buenas herramientas y quien la use mejor es quien obviamente ganara" Hestia se quedó un momento impresionada por las palabras tan sabias, producto de años y años de experiencia, sin duda de que tener en cuenta.

"que significa todo esto" dijo Hestia preocupada por todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo, no pudo evitar ver los otros puntos "¿Qué es todo esto?" dijo refiriéndose a las demás marcas en el mapa, algo que Naruto no parecía contento de decir.

"estuve…Investigando" fueron sus palabras mientras señalaba uno a uno de puntos "he sentido la energía residual de cronos en estos lugares…" dijo este mientras se detenía en uno en especial, haciendo que la pequeña niña abriera mucho los ojos "él ha estado en el Campamento Mestizo" simplemente no lo podía creer que alguien como su padre biológico ha estado observando a sus nietos "ha sido durante un par de segundos todas las veces que ha estado en cada uno de los diferentes localizaciones, pero ha sido aquí en especial que se ha detenido durante más de un par de minutos" eso de por sí ya era muy preocupante, pues cualquier cosa podría estar sucediendo y ellos no estarían enterados.

"Cronos busca algo con sus nietos ¿Qué es?" se preguntó a si misma mientras miraba las diferentes ubicaciones a lo largo del mundo antes de notar algo peculiar "¿Por qué hay otros dos puntos aquí?" pregunto mientras apuntaba a una ubicación muy rara, prácticamente estaba en la nada.

"es porque la energía de cronos estuvo ahí durante unos segundos, luego estuvo ahí Loki y finalmente Indra. Nadie realmente se quedó mucho tiempo, pero estuvieron ahí" dijo Naruto serio mientras movía un par de cosas en el mapa, marcando otros dos puntos igual "podría tratarse de una coincidencia…pero dos veces más ya dejo de serlo, esos tres trabajan juntos" declaro asustando aún más a Hestia, quien no podía creer que dos dioses y un titán con mucho poder estén trabajando a la par, sobre todo con las diferencias entre panteones que nunca permitió esto.

"¿sabes cuál es su plan?" pregunto Hestia mientras les miraba a los ojos, haciendo reír a Naruto porque nuevamente miraba aquellos brillantes y llorosos ojos que despertaban la necesidad de complacer.

"no tengo ni idea" respondió con sinceridad mientras desparecía el mapa del lugar "probablemente se trate de un robo de poderes o algo así, no creo que sea lo suficientemente serio" de esto no estaba tan seguro, ya que es imposible que tres sujetos ultra arrogantes estén trabajando en equipo, eso solo significa que hay uno más arriba que controla todo, eso era lo preocupante "no te preocupes, todo estará bien" intento convencer Naruto mientras la levantaba y la miraba a los ojos, la niña solo miro a otro lado con las mejillas redondas.

"no te creo" dijo de manera infantil, ignorándole. Naruto sacudió a la pequeña para que la volver a ver, pero era decimado testaruda. Incluso cuando la giraba para que la viera, ella rápidamente giraba su rostro a otro lado, como si estuviera indignada.

"oh vamos, estoy seguro que no es nada" aseguro el rubio mientras acariciaba su cabeza, despeinándola a mas no poder "te preocupas demasiado, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas" se burló de ella, ganando golpes en su pecho a los cuales respondió riéndose.

Toda la burla termino de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su secretaria, la cual tenía más papeles en mano. no hubo conversación ni nada, dejo los papeles en el escritorio y salió por la puerta, antes de darle una mirada al rubio. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Naruto miro suplicante a su pequeña niña, la cual, suspirando, toca la montaña de papeles y las vuelve a incendiar.

 **"** **te quiero mucho, Hestia-chan"**

* * *

"¡estoy cansado!" gruño un furioso rubio mientras se bajaba las mangas y se iba furioso del lugar "¡¿porqué de todos los dioses tengo que encontrarme con él?! ¡maldita sea!" gruño enojado mientras pateaba algo al azar, sin poder contener su enojo.

Cantar es un hobby para él desde tiempos inmemorables, la música relaja el cuerpo y la mente, por ello, fue a su bar favorito para tocar unas canciones. Aquel bar era conocido por también ser alguna clase de auditorio donde bandas diversas tocaban música amateur, por lo que el podía tocar lo que se le diera en gana.

Fue en ese momento, que un estúpido dios griego apareció, el dios de la guerra mejor conocido como Ares. Aquel tipo muy presuntuoso quiso atacarle a la salida del bar por haber "coqueteado" con su novia. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había hablado con nadie, solo llego y fue a tocar su canción, pero parece que esto fue suficiente como para coquetear con la novia del tipo.

Luego de unas palabras arrogantes, su paciencia le llego al límite y a puros golpes logro reducir al dios de la guerra a un lio de ichor en el suelo. Estaba enojado, su sangre hervía solo por escuchar todas las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel dios tan arrogante. Si no fuera porque es el sobrino de su hija, el tipo ya estaría muerto.

Pero la ira se convirtió rápidamente en perplejidad, ya que hablando de novia…el no había visto a la diosa de la belleza y lujuria por ningún lado. Podría buscarla con el modo sabio…pero ¿enserio? ¿Se esforzaría buscando una diosa para algo tan trivial? La respuesta era muy lógica, no era de su interés. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que se encontrara con dioses en un lugar como este? Una entre un millón, era muy raro que se le encontrara en un lugar así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los gustos del dios de la guerra.

Suspirando, dejo de darle más vueltas al asunto y caminó fuera del lugar. Sin que se dé cuenta, a una distancia algo lejana, estaba una mujer de cabellos castaños mirando detrás de una esquina como se iba retirando, parecía que tampoco le importaba que su cita de esa noche estaba a unos pasos de ella y buscaba algo de atención medica.

Naruto prácticamente caminaba solo por la noche, mirando el cielo no estrellado, oculta tras las luces de la gran ciudad donde se encontraba. Pero entonces, sintió como alguien hiso su presencia muy notable. Girando su vista, vio a una mujer de cabellos prácticamente dorados, exuberantemente hermosa, vestida sola de una toga blanca que estaba diseñada para mostrar sus grandes y voluptuosas piernas.

"¿Eris? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" pregunto Naruto algo confundido. Su antigua compañera de bromas estaba aquí, saliendo prácticamente de la nada con esa sonrisa burlona y siniestra que siempre traía en su rostro. Como Diosa de la discordia, su papel en este mundo era causar la mayor cantidad de problemas que existen, su objetivo era el caos. Era a su parecer, la diosa más fuerte que ha habido, el alcance de su poder y dominio abarcaba incluso seres más allá de su propia comprensión, tales como el destino mismo.

"¿eh? Acabo de salir de una convención de tradiciones griegas" dijo apuntando a una distancia, donde decía en una propaganda encima del local, la dicada reunión que cultura griega "por eso estoy vestida así, me trae mucha nostalgia" dijo recordando la época donde todo mundo vestía de la misma forma y ella era la única que les daba esa sensualidad a sus ropas.

Naruto la miro un momento antes de darse cuenta de algo "no veo tu manzana por aquí" aquellas palabras hicieron reír mucho a la Diosa, quien apunto nuevamente a aquel lugar de donde había salido, el cual rápidamente se llenó de gritos de ira y desde la distancia se notaba que era un caos "ah…estas trabajando" dijo dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido algo.

"bueno, bueno, bueno ¿sientes ese extraño perfume en el aire?" le pregunto con una voz cantarina "huele a discordia…el mundo está repleto de caos y no soy yo ¿puedes imaginarte que es?" Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente, dándose cuenta de a lo que se refería "Robo y secuestro…solo por dos pequeñas agresiones, el mundo ya está de patas arriba ¡que divertido!" dijo muy emocionada mientras se reía a carcajadas.

"esto no es divertido Eris" dijo serio el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza "tú misma sabes que el mundo debe de estar en un balance constante, si el mundo está patas arriba, tu desaparecerás junto con él al igual que todos vosotros" sus palabras no hicieron más que hacer reír a la mujer, que no parecía notar lo peligroso de la situación.

"lo sé, lo sé" dijo calmándose y limpiándose una lagrimas falsa de los ojos "pero tengo una idea, te pudo ayudar con un pequeño concejo de parte del caos" Naruto alzo la ceja de nuevo. Hay algo que pocos seres saben sobre Eris, pero era la única que podía entender y charlar con Chaos. De hecho, es este mismo quien la ha dotado de tales poderes capaz de influir en la realidad, pero es este mismo quien le dice que hacer o que no puede hacer "la respuesta está en el inicio" dijo a modo de acertijo.

Hubo un largo silencio, donde ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar. "¿es enserio?" pregunto Naruto totalmente perplejo, sin saber cómo realmente interpretar aquellas palabras. La mujer parecía algo enfadada con sus palabras, tanto que se jalo de los cabellos mientras intentaba decirle algo más.

"¡no es mi culpa! Mi padre es una persona muy extraña a su manera" dijo enojada mientras hacia un lado su gran melena dorada. Naruto se rio entre dientes. Sin lugar a dudas, Chaos seguía siendo un misterio para todos, inclusive para él. En su mundo, en este y quien sabe…tal vez en los demás mundos existía un Chaos que era la nada misma creadora de todo el cosmos. Vigilante, silencioso y totalmente apartado del mundo. Descubrió que el único ser con la que interactiva era su hija biológica y también nieta, Eris.

"buscar en el inicio…que respuesta tan vaga" dijo derrotado. Siempre se preguntó porque todos en este mundo hablaban de una manera tan criptica, ahora sabe porque todos vinieron de quien hablaba así en primer lugar "un minuto" dijo pensando un poco sus propias palabras "¿entonces no tendría que ir al Caos para saber que está pasando? él es el inicio después de todo" Eris parpadeo un par de veces, mientras pensaba en esto.

"papá dice que no" tenía una expresión pensativa, casi como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo por si misma o escuchando a alguien más. Cambio su expresión a una sorprendida "oh, ¿me he equivocado yo? ¡mierda!" maldijo enojada mientras se golpeaba el rostro "quiso decir, el inicio del mundo…de este mundo" dijo mientras le señalaba el suelo, dándole a entender que se refería al planeta tierra.

"creo que estoy entendiendo" dijo Naruto con los ojos muy cerrados, intentando usar todo el potencial de su cerebro para tener una pista de este callejón sin salida "gracias…Eris" tuvo problemas para siquiera decir esa cantidad de palabras, era muy raro agradecer a la diosa de la discordia.

"ni lo menciones, papá quería que te lo dijese" se estaba limando las uñas mientras esperaba que el rubio terminara de pensar "ya sabes que todo el asunto de los primordiales y creadores del cosmos es todo un lio completo. Tiene una reunión ahora mientras te estoy hablando con otros creadores para saber que otro universo crear y con qué temática, estúpidos ancianos" se quejó la diosa de la discordia aumentando la velocidad de la lima, haciendo que incluso se prendieran en llamas "¿creen realmente que, con colocar la mitad de una semilla con otra, aran un cruce de universos? Que estúpidos" se quejó enojada rompiendo la lima con la fuerza de sus manos.

"…semilla…" repitió Naruto, anonadado al escuchar sus palabras "¡semilla!" volvió a repetir ahora con más entusiasmo "¡eso es! ¡el inicio del mundo! ¡la semilla!" parecía que ahora su mente estaba despejada, viendo una luz al final del camino "¡muchas gracias Eris! ¡te lo agradeceré luego!" emocionado, el rubio se empezó alejando por la carretera, dejando a una confundida diosa.

"¡escuchame bien, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡me debes una!" fue su grito mientras lo veía alejarse rápidamente antes de desaparecer tras un brillo dorado "increíble, no me ha escuchado" dijo enojada mientras invocaba su manzana dorada y todo a su alrededor parecía distorsionarse "juro que le lanzare una maldición en cuando lo vea" juró mientras desaparecía como si realmente nunca estuvo ahí.

* * *

"¡maldita sea!" gruño Naruto mientras golpeaba la mesa en donde estaba comiendo "no puedo creer que he olvidado que he estado en busca de la semilla desde que llegue aquí" dijo algo pesimista mientras abría su boca y comía otro bocado.

"te han sucedido tantas cosas en el trayecto y con el pasar de los años te has llegado a olvidar, no hay nada malo en eso, suele pasar" dijo Rea mientras se reía de lo infantil que estaba siendo su invitado, quien suspiro y bajo la cabeza, apenado.

"lo sé, solo…no me lo puedo creer" dijo todavía pesimista, ahora jugando con su plato "mi objetivo aquí era encontrar la semilla del mundo. Si lo hubiera completado en su momento, no tendría que estar rompiéndome la cabeza ahora" Rea también dejo salir un suspiro, para luego tomarle de la mano, llamándole la atención.

"no te lamentes por cosas como esta. Estoy agradecida que hayas abandonado ese tonto objetivo, de no ser así, nunca te hubiera conocido" eso era cierto, si tuviera más concentración en lo que hacía, probablemente nunca hubiera conocido a rea, mucho menos a Hestia "además…estoy segura que valió la pena" lo dijo riéndose mientras continuaba comiendo su platillo.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron ver a Hestia, quien tomaba un poco de agua, tal vez se atoro por esa carta escena de antes. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía mucha razón.

"ciertamente valió la pena" estuvo de acuerdo, ahora parecía menos triste ante su situación "muchas gracias Rea, sin duda la opinión de otra persona es importante. Yo no soy perfecto como para poder evitar caer en mi propia oscuridad, hoy me lo has recordado" agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, algo que sonrojo a la mujer, que empezó a tartamudear por una respuesta.

"¿Qué es la semilla" pregunto una pequeña y curiosa Hestia, quien miraba a su padre por algunas respuestas "¿Qué misión es esa? Sé que no eres de este mundo, pero…no sabía que tenías una misión" la sonrisa de Naruto disminuyo, al recordarse que nada de esto fue involuntario.

"yo…" Rea le miraba con preocupación, tal vez por estar a punto de revelar una verdad muy importante sobre el "estoy en busca de los Arboles de la creación" se tomó un tiempo para que su pequeña niña lo entendiese, aunque por la confusión en su rostro parece que no.

"¿arboles de la vida? ¿hablas de Yggradsil?" pregunto uniéndolo con el árbol de la vida nórdico. Naruto ladeo la cabeza intentando encontrar la forma de explicárselo sin que se confunda aún más.

"si y no" fue su respuesta mientras miraba el techo tratando de encontrar la respuesta "tú sabes que 'Chaos' fue el inicio de todo ¿no?" le pregunto, cosa que fue respondido con un sí "bien…los planetas son solo masa de tierra flotando en un espacio. Para que tenga vida, los primordiales plantan una semilla." Se demoró un poco para que la pequeña lo entendiese "en mi mundo lo llamaban Árbol Sagrado y era el inicio de toda la vida en la tierra, prácticamente es lo que dota de energía al mundo" Hestia estaba perpleja ante su explicación, siendo incapaz siquiera de atinar correctamente su cuchara en la boca.

"ya veo" fue su única respuesta mientras pensaba en más preguntas. No podía desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía para satisfacer su curiosidad "supongo que en cada mundo le dan un diferente nombre. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Cronos?" pregunto mientras miraba tanto a su padre, como a su madre, quien se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

"creemos…" dijo su madre mientras jugaba con sus manos "creemos que Cronos está intentando encontrar la semilla para dominar el mundo con su poder" El shock en Hestia era muy significativo, parece que le hubiera dado en pequeño paro cardiaco.

"por suerte no hay árbol de la vida, en ese caso tendríamos muchos problemas" dijo Naruto sin tener en cuenta de la expresión de su hija "con el poder de la semilla no será capaz de derrotarme" se tomó un tiempo para pensar, cuando una nueva idea paso sobre su cabeza "o tal vez…ya lo encontró" dijo asombrado, al recordar su poder aumentado, un poder anormal que había conseguido de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito sorprendida Hestia, ahora incapaz de aguantar su asombro ante toda la información que ambos adultos parecían estar derramando. Rea también estaba asombrada y ahora lucia algo nerviosa, pues también noto ese extraño subidón de poder de parte de Cronos.

"La semilla no es solo una semilla literalmente, hija" le dijo su madre mientras miraba al rubio que se mantuvo congelado al estar repasando coas en su cabeza "se trata de un lugar en específico en donde estuvo alguna vez el árbol de la vida. todavía debe de conservar cierto poder en la tierra, poder que seguramente ya fue absorbido por Cronos" explico lo poco que sabía del tema. Toda esta información alguna vez se le fue contada por Naruto hace ya más de miles y cienos de miles de años atrás.

"tendremos que ir a averiguarlo" fue la única cosa que dijo Naruto mirando ahora a ambas mujeres "tal vez esa fue la forma en la que los tres han aumentado sus poderes y han logrado hacer todas sus fechorías…con la semilla" dijo recordando a los otros dos dioses que pusieron de patas arriba al mundo.

"¿crees que Loki y Indra tienen parte del poder de la semilla?" pregunto Hestia, relacionando en su cabeza todo lo que sabía y dándose cuenta de que realmente tenía mucho sentido.

"no estoy seguro, por ello tendremos que explorar en todos los puntos en los que estuvieron durante este último mes" se tomó un tiempo antes de tener una gran sonrisa "¿Qué piensas de un paseo con tu padre a zonas jamás exploradas?" le pregunto, invitándola a aquella tal vez peligrosa aventura.

"¡que es increíble!" fue su única respuesta mientras saltaba en diversión, ganando las risas de tanto padre y madre. ambos se dedicaron a acabar sus respectivas comidas, tal vez para acostarse de una vez, ya era muy tarde después de todo.

"¿no piensas que es muy peligroso?" dijo Rea algo preocupada, después de todo iban a ir donde posiblemente estuvieron o están seres terriblemente poderosos que podrían amenazar la vida de su pequeña niña. Naruto solo bufo con diversión.

"en una de mis primera misiones tuve que liberar a todo un pueblo de las garras de un terrorista que contrabandeaba esclavos y enfrentar a un ninja que era posiblemente mil veces mejor que yo con la ayuda de dos amigos míos y mi sensei desentrenado" dijo riéndose de aquella ves que realmente enfrento la muerte cara a cara "oh y también cabe recalcar que era un completo novato al igual que todo mi grupo" Rea solo respondió con una pequeña risa, más por el rostro que tenía este que por la historia.

"okey señor extremo, pero quiero no quiero ver ningún rasguño en ninguno de los dos ¿entendido?" el rubio solo respondió con una sonrisa y un pulgar levantado "ah y vuelvan para el almuerzo" fue su último requisito cosa que también fue aceptado por el rubio.

Ambos ahora estaban listos para el inicio de esta aventura. ¿próximo paradero? La semilla del mundo, hogar de tres seres divinos muy odiosos y posiblemente peligrosos.

 ** _¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir?_**

* * *

 _ **End**_

* * *

 ** _Este es finalmente mi inicio de temporada. No sé si avanzare más…posiblemente si tanto como no. Tengo más fics que actualizar y cosas que terminar, por lo que creo que estará en pausa hasta que realmente me sienta preparado para continuar._**

 ** _Pero…de tener muchas visitas y comentario (COMO DEBERIA :v) entonces sacare otro capítulo más rápido que este, pero solo si tiene muchos comentarios…eso o pocos comentarios pero muy largos (COMO DEBERIA :v_** _[es divertido decirlo realmente])._

 ** _Adiós y hasta otro capítulo, realmente espero que les haya gustado a todos :D_**


End file.
